HIV prevention and policy research in the developing world is a primary focus for CAPS. The International Core implements this by promoting and facilitating relevant, innovative, productive and synergistic research in the developing world. The core creates and sustains collaborations between CAPS scientists, fellows and the network of our International Traineeships in AIDS Prevention Studies Program (I-TAPS) alumni. Our scientific partnership with the Cochrane Collaborative Review Group on HIV Infection and AIDS ensures that our research portfolio is evidenced-based, closes gaps in our knowledge and focuses on the most important and cutting-edge issues in global HIV prevention and policy research. The International Core also keeps the broader CAPS community informed about current international HIV research issues. The International Core is a highly successful enterprise with multiple funding sources that support our developing country scientist training programs (at UCSF and abroad) and several large faculty-initiated research projects. In this application, we seek funding for our discrete coordinating function within CAPS. We will continue to provide leadership to the Center by facilitating high-quality international prevention and policy research, and by creating new and effective partnerships and research opportunities for CAPS scientists, fellows, medical and public health graduate students and I-TAPS alumni.